


Pencil skirt

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, inappropriate office behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}Just a lil bit of fun I needed while I stress over my other works :)





	Pencil skirt

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> Just a lil bit of fun I needed while I stress over my other works :)

Bucky is sure you can feel his eyes on you during the entire meeting. He’s been staring holes into your back for at least an hour now. You make his blood boil, with your demanding gaze, barking out orders as if you own the place and that annoying, tight pencil skirt of yours. 

He hasn’t heard a single word of what was being said, even though he probably should be paying attention. The upcoming mission is big, involving both Shield and the CIA. That was the reason you are there in the first place. You are a CIA agent, sent in as a representative to plan the mission and the collaboration with Shield.

He’s been in the corner of the room the entire time, arms crossed, the scowl on his face keeping even Sam away. Your very presence in the room pisses him off beyond belief and the fact that you don’t even acknowledge his presence, despite his role in the mission being important, only riles him up even more. 

After the meeting is finally over and everyone heads out for a much needed break, he leaves with Sam but shoots him a lame excuse that he forgot something in the conference room and that he’ll catch up with Sam in the cafeteria. He waits around the corner until everyone has left. He doesn’t see you leaving, so he figures you’ve stayed behind and he hopes you’re alone. He has some strong words to say to you. 

He finds you on your own in the conference room, standing at the table, looking over the documents spread in front of you, shifting a few of them around. You probably hear him closing the door but continue ignoring him. He walks over and rests his palms on the table on either side of your hips, caging you in.

“You gonna keep ignoring me like this, sugar?” His lips are on your neck, raising goose bumps on your skin.

“Didn’t even say hi.” He complains, one of his hands moving to rest on your hip to pull you closer to him.

“I’m just being professional.” You murmur and tilt your head to the side to give him more access. He takes it, nipping at your skin and wrapping his arm around your waist, eliminating any escape attempts. Not that you’d even want to run for him.

Why run from your loving, yet secret boyfriend of 3 months?

It was an unspoken rule that CIA and Shield agents shouldn’t be dating, much less Avengers. Not that anyone really cared, you knew plenty of people who have had secret flings with Shield agents. The fun of tasting the forbidden fruit and all that. 

The only people who knew about your relationship were Sam and Sharon, who were stuck in the same pit of faux-professionalism and often joined you on double dates disguised as work meetings. Sharon being a CIA agent herself but often working with Sam and Bucky certainly made things less suspicious. 

“I didn’t know you’d be working with us, sugar. You were so sexy during the meeting, all serious and intimidating.” Bucky nips at your earlobe and leaves a trail of kisses along your jaw. 

“I thought you’d appreciate the surprise, baby.” You turn in his arms and wrap yours around his neck. “Do you wanna keep playing secret lovers?" 

"Mmm, I like being your dirty secret.” He grins, cheeky as usual and you reward him with another kiss. 

“Say, what are my chances of a, uh, private consultation? Didn’t really catch what you were saying earlier." 

"Something distracting you, Barnes?” You pull his hand along your thigh, letting him feel the soft fabric of the skirt he loves so much on you. You’re surprised he hasn’t ripped it to shreds yet in all the times you got frisky in random empty offices. 

Before Bucky can answer, you push him into the nearest chair and straddle his hips. 

“I happen to have a moment.”

He’s about to throw another snarky remark at you, but you cut him off with a hungry kiss. There’s no time to waste, you have another meeting in that very room in thirty minutes.


End file.
